Jupiter
| corecolor=EE8BCD | bordercolor= | name=Jupiter | jname=ジュピター | tmname=Jupiter | image=Diamond Pearl Jupiter.png | size=150px | caption=Art from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Sinnoh | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Galactic | teamrank= | brain=no | epnum=DP097 | epname=Double Team Turnover! | anime=yes| enva=Eileen Stevens | java=Chinami Nishimura | |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG11 |pvname=The New World |envagame=Unknown |javagame=Michiko Kaiden }} Jupiter (Japanese: ジュピター Jupiter) is one of Team Galactic's four s in . In the games In , she is first seen at the uppermost floor of the Team Galactic Eterna Building in Eterna City. She is also briefly seen at Lake Acuity, where she defeats the player's rival somewhat easily. She is later battled at the Spear Pillar in a Double Battle with Mars against the player and his or her rival. In , she and Mars quit Team Galactic because Charon has different ideals than former boss Cyrus. It is also shown that Mars and Jupiter have a mutual dislike of each other. Pokémon First battle |headcolor=EE8BCD |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Jupiter.png |prize= 1600 |class=Commander |name=Jupiter |game=DP |location=Team Galactic Eterna Building |pokemon=2 }} | | Second battle (Multi Battle with Mars) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1=E6525A |headcolor1=F69C7B |bordercolor1=9C2931 |color2=D56AAC |headcolor2=EE8BCD |bordercolor2=D56AAC |class=Commander |name= |sprite=Spr DP Mars.png |class2=Commander |name2=Jupiter |sprite2=Spr DP Jupiter.png |game=DP |location=Spear Pillar |prize= 7280 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3 }} | | | | | | First battle |headcolor=EE8BCD |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Jupiter.png |prize= 1840 |class=Commander |name=Jupiter |game=Pt |location=Team Galactic Eterna Building |pokemon=2 }} | | Second battle (Multi Battle with Mars) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1=E6525A |headcolor1=F69C7B |bordercolor1=9C2931 |color2=D56AAC |headcolor2=EE8BCD |bordercolor2=D56AAC |class=Commander |name= |sprite=Spr DP Mars.png |class2=Commander |name2=Jupiter |sprite2=Spr DP Jupiter.png |game=Pt |location=Spear Pillar |prize= 7360 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3 }} | | | | | | Third battle |headcolor=EE8BCD |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Jupiter.png |prize= 4800 |class=Commander |name=Jupiter |game=Pt |location=Stark Mountain |pokemon=3 }} | | | Quotes ;Team Galactic Eterna Building * Before battle :"Eh? Did you want something? How silly of me to even ask. You want to free the Pokémon. Yeah, that's gonna happen!" * During battle (the first non-KO hit) :"How insolent. Take a bite of this, child!" * When defeated :"Losing to some child... Being careless cost me too much." * After being defeated :"Well, aren't you tough...? It's OK, though. Our official Pokémon-statue investigation is finished. Mars has collected energy from the Valley Windworks. We're pretty much finished here. I'll let you in on one little thing. Our boss is researching the myths of ancient Pokémon. With the power of mythical Pokémon, he will become the ruler of Sinnoh... I suggest you keep out of Team Galactic's affairs from now on. This is your last warning!" ;Lake Acuity :"Oh? Are you finished already? You're Pokémon aren't bad, but you're laughably weak. You honestly thought you could save the Pokémon of the lake? And become the Pokémon Champion? Dream on, little kid. But, eww, it's so cold here. Let's go back to the Veilstone HQ." :"Oh? Don't I know? We met in Eterna City. Listen. Team Galactic is going to do something huge for everyone's sake. That's why you should keep out of Team Galactic's way. Don't come whining about poor Pokémon and other trivial junk like that. Don't waste your time coming to our HQ in Veilstone. Now if you'll excuse me." ;Spear Pillar * If talked to :"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're shaking?" * Before battle :"And I'll be next. You might be tough, but this time, the gloves are coming off!" :"Humph! Well, if it isn't the little boy who ran off crying at Lake Acuity! Did you get any tougher since then? We'll beat you two-on-two!" * When defeated :"Humph! You've toughened up. But you're no match for our boss." ;Team Galactic Eterna Building * Before battle :"Eh? Did you want something? How silly of me to even ask. You want to free the Pokémon. Fine! I, Jupiter, will deal with you." * During battle (the first non-KO hit) :"How insolent. Take a bite of this, child!" * When defeated :"Losing to some child... Being careless cost me too much." * After being defeated :"Well, aren't you tough...? It's OK, though. Our official Pokémon-statue investigation is finished. Mars has collected energy from the Valley Windworks. We're pretty much finished here. I'll let you in on one little thing. Our boss is researching the myths of ancient Pokémon. With the power of mythical Pokémon, he will become the ruler of Sinnoh... I suggest you keep out of Team Galactic's affairs from now on. This is your last warning! ;Lake Acuity :"Oh? Are you finished already? Your Pokémon aren't bad, but you're laughably weak. You honestly thought you could save the Pokémon of the lake? And become the Pokémon Champion? Dream on, little kid. But, eww, it's so cold here. Let's go back to the Veilstone HQ."'' :"Oh? Don't I know you? We met in Eterna City. Listen. Team Galactic is going to do something huge for everyone's sake. That's why you should keep out of Team Galactic's way. Don't come whining about poor Pokémon and other trivial junk like that. Don't waste your time coming to our HQ in Veilstone. Now if you'll excuse me." ;Spear Pillar * If talked to :"Be quiet and watch what our boss is about to do." * Before battle :"And I'll be next. You might be tough, but this time, the gloves are coming off!" :"Huh?" :"Ha! If it isn't that little boy. The little crybaby from Lake Acuity. Did you toughen up a bit? Sure, let's battle two-on-two!" * When defeated :"Humph! You've toughened up. But you're no match for our boss." * After battle :"That shadow... What was it...?!" ;Stark Mountain :"...Mars. You really are weak. Pitifully so. You make me embarrassed to be a Commander like you. Fine. I'll go up next. I want to know what became of Master Cyrus, too." * When defeated :"Humph! Quit flaunting your toughness! It's not cute in the least!" * After battle :"...How dare you!" :"Following Mars's lead at anything irks me, but... I'm quitting to do my own thing, too. Team Galactic's just no fun without Master Cyrus around. So, old-timer, go ahead. Do what you want with Team Galactic." :"...Says you. An "ordinary girl" you're not. What should I do now? Is leaving on a journey the right idea?" Sprites In the anime In the main series Jupiter debuted in Double Team Turnover!, where she was the one to get the Lustrous Orb back from after they stole it from the Celestic Town Historical Research Center. She was later assigned by Cyrus to lead the capture squad for the Lake guardians, along with some assistance from . She also had a cameo appearance in Saving the World From Ruins!. Jupiter's first major appearance came in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, where she was protecting Charon at the Fuego Ironworks while he was working on the Red Chain. She successfully captured Looker, Jessie and James and later encountered and for the first time. During their encounter, she noted her disgust that , and had chosen , Ash and as their protectors rather than herself, Saturn and Mars. With the help from her , Jupiter and Charon were able to make a clean getaway. Jupiter was present when Team Galactic's plans came to a head in The Needs of the Three!, where she battled the gang again. In The Battle Finale of Legend!, she was asked to guard the outside of the Spear Pillar however she was quickly captured by Cynthia and was later arrested, along with Mars and Saturn. She appeared briefly in Memories are Made of Bliss! in Team Rocket's fantasy with all the other members of Team Galactic. Pokémon This listing is of Jupiter's known Pokémon in the : and . It also appeared in The Needs of the Three! and The Battle Finale of Legend! to help fulfill Team Galactic's plans, but was eventually knocked out by Cynthia's Garchomp's . Skuntank's known moves are , , , , , and .}} Jupiter also has at least one more Pokémon, as seen in The Battle Finale of Legend!: when Cynthia appeared, she was seen pulling out a Poké Ball, but she didn't get a chance to release the Pokémon inside before Garchomp got her cornered. Voice actors In Pokémon Generations ]] Jupiter appeared along with Mars in The New World, where she watched Cyrus as he tried to create a new world using and . However, they watched as interfered with Cyrus' plan by freeing the two Legendaries and dragging him into the Distortion World. Voice actors In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Jupiter first appears at Lake Acuity, where she attacks , Candice and Maylene, promptly defeating and overpowering them despite their best efforts. She then succeeds in capturing and delivering it to the Team Galactic HQ and joins up with Mars and Saturn, where the three are greeted by an elated Cyrus. In the final battle at the Spear Pillar, she is defeated and knocked unconscious by Candice and Maylene, who are happy to have avenged their previous loss. Later, Jupiter and her teammates are discovered by another member of Team Galactic, Sird. Jupiter introduces Sird to the others, who in turn explains to them that she had infiltrated Team Rocket on a mission, but failed. Soon after, they are attacked by Riley of Iron Island, who had tracked Sird by her Aura. Sird battles Riley, allowing Jupiter, Saturn, and Mars to escape unharmed. Later, Jupiter and the other Commanders witness Charon battling Diamond and Pearl in Eterna City with and . While the others are irritated that Charon has revealed his true loyalties, Jupiter completely ignores it so that they can enter the Distortion World and rescue Cyrus. After arriving, they find Charon there as well. He lies and tells them that he is searching for Cyrus too, but is being attacked by a group of people and asks for their help. Believing his lie, Jupiter quickly rushes into battle and they each face a different opponent in a one-on-one battle. Jupiter faces Marley in battle, while Saturn faces Mira, and Mars faces Cheryl. Jupiter proves to be a powerful opponent for Marley, but with information from Platinum, Marley manages to figure out her opponent's Natural Gift tactic. The battle is interrupted by Giratina, who flies past them so that it can fight the other Legendary Pokémon in the area. After Charon is defeated, Jupiter, her fellow Commanders, and Cyrus emerge from the Distortion World and into the real world. Charon tries to lie to Cyrus by claiming that he intended to gather the Legendary Pokémon for Team Galactic's sake. Cyrus speaks to his four Commanders once more and reveals that he is disbanding Team Galactic and prepares to leave. Jupiter, in an outburst of anger, yells at Cyrus for abandoning them because she, Mars, and Saturn will have nowhere else to go without him. Hearing her wishes, Cyrus takes Jupiter, Saturn, and Mars away with him and thanks Diamond, Pearl, Platinum for their help. Pokémon was first seen sneaking up on Candice, Maylene, and shortly after they arrived in Lake Acuity. After being spotted by Maylene, it attacks them alongside Gastrodon. Sableye is able to use its shadow to attack and when combined with Tangrowth's , it is a very powerful foe due to the light extending the reach of its shadows. Sableye's known moves are , , and .}} was first seen attacking Candice by grabbing her arm with its mouth and trapping her in a pile of mud and then attacking Maylene's . Gastrodon's known moves are and .}} was used against Candice and Maylene where she used her vines and Flash to make a deadly combination with Sableye's Shadow Sneak. Using a variety of held , her Natural Gift boasts a very flexible array of options to help overpower her opponents. Tangrowth's known moves are and .}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Just like in the games, Jupiter was assigned to Lake Acuity to capture . Her was defeated by Mitsumi while looked on, however, upon orders from Cyrus, Jupiter used her to capture Jun and blackmail Mitsumi into returning to Galactic's headquarters with her. Pokémon is Jupiter's main Pokémon. It first appeared as a when it partnered up with in a Double Battle against Mitsumi's and . This battle continued in Challenge!! The Fortress of Steel as Golbat was the only one left on her side as Toxicroak got taken out. During the midst of their battle after 's arrival. Jupiter on her Golbat while Saturn flees on his. Sometime before A Novel Test!!, her Golbat ended up evolving into a Crobat. In that same chapter, it battled with Mitsumi's . Jupiter decides to take advantage of the battle by mentioning about Mitsumi's past. Crobat reappeared during the Spear Pillar arc. During the first part of that arc, it battled Jun's but the battle was stopped as 's activated. It last appeared when Hareta and the others took on Charon. Crobat's only known move is .}} only appeared where it was knocked out by one of Mitsumi's Pokémon. None of Skuntank's moves are known.}} first appeared in a Tag Battle against Mitsumi. It partnered up with her Golbat in order to battle Mitsumi's and . Toxicroak ended up getting defeated by her Infernape's due to a power boost from Leafeon's . None of Toxicroak's moves are known.}} to tie up Jun with its vines so he wouldn't try to interfere with Team Galactic's plans. None of Tangrowth's moves are known.}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Jupiter or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Metal|enset=Platinum|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=41/127|jpsetlink=Platinum|jpset=Galactic's Conquest|jprarity=Common|jpnum=064/096|jpset2=DPt-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=006/DPt-P}} |type=Psychic|enset=Platinum|enrarity=Common|ennum=94/127|jpsetlink=Platinum|jpset=Galactic's Conquest|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=049/096}} |type=Fighting|enset=DP Black Star Promos|ennum=DP43|jpset=DPt-P Promotional cards|jpnum=004/DPt-P}} Trivia * Jupiter’s name was changed to Ceres in Spanish-language versions of the game, likely due to the fact that Jupiter is the name of a male Roman god. This also happened to Mars. ** Because of this, she shares with Charon the somewhat dubious honor of being named for a dwarf planet (as his Spanish name is ). Perhaps ironically, Jupiter is the largest of the eight planets, while Ceres is the smallest of the currently accepted five s. * Jupiter is the only person in the anime to have their name changed in the i dub, due to the fact that in Hebrew is called Yupiter. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Members of Team Galactic Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters de:Jupiter es:Ceres fr:Jupiter it:Giovia ja:ジュピター zh:歲星